The Prince of Gotham
by EllyB
Summary: Batman has recently died leaving Wayne Enterprises and the Role of Batman to Damian Wayne. But with a new threat rising in Gotham will the new Dark Knight rise to the challenge? With the help of a Gwendolyn McCarthy he might just succeed. Told from the viewpoint of an original superhero, the setting is based loosely off of the new 52 comics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! This is just an idea I've been entertaining in my head for a while now. This is based from the viewpoint of an OC but will mainly be focusing on the aftermath of Bruce's death. Will occasionally pull in other characters from the Bat family but the main focus will be Damian Wayne and my OC. I don't own Gotham or any characters, just my OC.**

**Intro:**

In a dark street along the Narrows of Gotham walked a lone figure. Thugs hanging out in the adjoining alleyways watched with hungry eyes as the stranger walked by. It was a woman, short and curvy, carrying a plastic grocery bag, just delectable.

One thug watched as the woman walked past his alleyway entrance. He turned to the two men behind him with a wicked grin on his face. Signaling to his two buddies he exited the alley and tailed the woman.

She had the pretty blonde hair that he found undeniably attractive. He pulled out his switch blade and drew closer to her.

The woman heard the click and turned just in time to see the thug lunge towards her with his knife at her throat.

* * *

"Sam, it's me baby!"

Gwen knocked on the sturdy wooden door of apartment 21b. The heavy wood was something she insisted on years ago when she first moved in. She even paid for the door and installation herself, having something to keep people out was important.

From behind the door she could hear the sound of running feet. Gwen smiled. Looking over her shoulder she made sure the dim hallway was empty before her Sam opened the door

"_Aintín, Aintin, Aintin_!" The door swung open to reveal the smiling face of a small dark-haired child.

"_Ma mhuirnín_ Sam!" The woman cried as she swept the child into her arms and walked through the door. Pushing the door closed behind her with her foot she carried the small boy down into the small apartment making her way over to the cramped kitchen.

Gwen set her grocery bags down on to the small countertop space and sat the boy on to the kitchen table across from her.

"What did _Ma_ _mhuirin_ do today?" She asked turning away from him to the fridge tucked in the corner of the kitchen. she pulled out the ham, cheese, mayonnaise and other condiments from the small fridge.

"_Máthair mhór_ took me to the park today and we watched Jeopardy after I finished my homework." The boy was speaking adamantly now, "I saw Josh at the park and he told me about the Batman memorial that they're putting up near his house. Apparently it's huge! bigger than Batman was himself!"

Gwen pulled out a loaf of bread from one of the grocery bags and began making some ham and cheese sandwiches.

"_Anitin_, do you think that Batman is really dead?" Sam asked with the innocent tone of voice that he always seemed to have.

Gwen paused, putting down the butter knife she was using and turning to face him. She leaned in towards him matching his clear blue eyes with her warm green ones. She drew a serious look on to her face and spoke in a somber tone.

"Even if Batman is dead some one else will come up and be Gotham's new hero." she gave a small smile "We still have Nightwing don't we?"

Sam turned his head to the side and focused on his sneakers that had the bat signal drawn on the sides of them.

"I miss Batman."

Gwen sighed and turned to finish their sandwiches. After expertly cutting the crusts off of one she put the sandwich down next to Sam on the table.

"Eat up _Ma mhuirnín_," She said as she ruffled his black hair and kissed his forehead. Carrying her other sandwich away from the kitchen and into the small living room dominated by a dark loveseat and wooden desk.

Sitting down at the desk she turned on the laptop sitting open and drew up her chair. Surfing through internet articles for the daily news she munched on her ham sandwich thinking about what Sam said.

She pulled up Gotham times and flipped through the days front page. apparently Bruce Wayne long-lost son was being introduced into the family business today. Wayne enterprises' stocks were falling.

"_Aintin_ I'm done!" Sam called from the kitchen table.

"Then put your plate in the sink _ma mhuirnín_ and go brush your teeth." Gwen called back flipping to the next article depicting the disappearance of the black hand over the past few weeks. She heard the small pitter patter of feet as Sam raced from the kitchen to the bathroom furiously brushing his teeth.

A meow turned her attention away from the computer and down to her feet. Castiel her black cat was rubbing against her leg. Pulling the cat onto her lap Gwen absent mindedly stroked her back while going through her email.

a few minutes later Sam came running back to her now wearing black pajamas that had a clumsy batman symbol sewed onto the front.

"Are your teeth clean?" she asked turning towards him.

"Yes _Aintin_," he said before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Okay _ma mhuirin,_" She smiled, "time for bed!"

"Goodnight _Aintin_!" he called as he raced off to his room.

Gwen smiled as he ran into his batman themed room, it had been years since she had read stories to him. Now he preferred to write in his notebooks before bed. He was currently working on a superhero story about a kid from the narrows growing up to take on galactic enemies like Darkseid, and Brainiac.

Castiel gave a unplesent yowl as she realized that Gwen was no longer petting her. Jumping off her lap the cat went to go curl up in her cat bed which consisted of an old blanket and a printer box.

Getting up out of the computer chair she walked back over to the kitchen and rummaged through her grocery bags until she found the box of hair dye. hopefully Vivacious Red was the color her hair was originally before she dyed it blonde. The woman on the front of the box smiled with bushels of hair that almost looked like the crayon color red. Gwen ripped open the box and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Gwen could still smell the dye in her hair and wondered if it was staining the black hood she was wearing.

Gwen was sitting on top of the apartment complex that she and Sam lived in watching for any trouble. Ever since the death of Batman the streets had become more violent and she couldn't let anyone harm her Sam. Gwen eyed two men talking to each other under a light across the street from her.

Just a simple drug deal, both men passed each other packages and then walked away peacefully leaving the street once again empty and clear. Gwen didn't like how quite it was.

sensing another presence she turned to her left to see a figure bounding the nearby roof tops towards her. Squinting she could see a familiar blue V pattern cross over the figure's chest. she relaxed and sunk back into her crouch at the edge of the roof.

"You dyed your hair again!" Nightwing called.

"Don't you have other people to bother?" Gwen muttered not looking away from the street.

"The nights pretty much dead, snippy," He replied walking over and crouching next to her, "Which makes me wonder why your still here."

"I'm protecting this building." She retorted.

"But you could help me," He offered, "I'm on my way to the docks, apparently the mob's smuggling more weapons into the city."

"No," Gwen said resolutely, "I have to protect this building."

"I've seen you fight! You would be a great help!" He pushed, "I might need backup and Starfire's visiting her family."

"Go ask Zantanna then if you want a magical sidekick."

"But you're Draíochta! Your name literally means magic."

"And I have to stay here and guard this building." Gwen finally turned her head to look over at Nightwing "Why do you even like having a 'magical' partner with you for fights?" rolling her eyes at the word magical.

He shrugged, "I don't know." he paused for a second staring down at the same street that Gwen was, "I've fought side by side with Starfire so long that after not seeing her for months I'm really starting to miss having someone watch my back."

Gwen turned back down to examine the street not sure what to say. "How long has she been gone?"

"Four months now," he let out a heavy sigh, "We were going to get married, the wedding was planned and everything."

a silence formed and extended an awkward pause between the two vigilantes. Gwen was becoming annoyed with Nightwing and his problems. She had her own troubles to deal with, like keeping guard over her apartment.

"I'm sorry," She said, "But I'm not leaving. I have my own loved ones to protect."

Nightwing nodded and pushed himself off the ledge and onto his feet, "Okay then, but the offer will still be open, whenever you want, you and me, kicking some ass..."

"Goodbye Nightwing." Gwen reminded him.

"Goodnight grumpy pants." Nightwing teased before heading off across the rooftops again.

She remained frozen in her perch for about another hour mulling over Nighwings words before something caught her attention. A dark figure walked nervously down the street and into the alleyway next to the apartment building. Gwen stood up and walked over to the other edge of the roof following the shape with her eyes.

The figure was just some kid in a black hoodie and he seemed to be tampering with the fire escape. Gwen narrowed her eyes as she watched the kid pull down the first ladder and make his way up to the roof.

The faint sound of sirens were beginning to be heard from several streets over and seemed to be drawing closer.

Calmly Gwen stood back and hid behind one of the air vents while she waited for the figure to make it to the top of the building. Sure enough the figure almost tripped as he made it onto the roof looking around frantically. Spotting the door to the complex he half ran past Gwen's hiding place.

"_Tine agus oighear_." She whispered quietly and flames began to flicker from her right fist and her left seemed to turn an icy blue.

The thug seemed to have heard.

"Who's there!" He jumped, clumsily pulling a gun from his waist line.

Gwen waited until his back faced her before she attacked.

Stomping up to him from behind the kid whirled around to face her with his gun. Gwen easily caught it with her right hand, heating up the metal until the dark gun turned a bright cherry red.

The kid screamed as he let it fall from his hand. Clutching his burnt hand he brought both of his hands up to her face using them as a club. Gwen caught his attack with her left hand this time and froze a solid ring of water tightly around his two hands.

Howling like a mad dog the kid continued to swing his arms around trying to land a hit on Gwen. The sirens seemed to be growing closer and as much as Gwen enjoyed torturing the kid she needed to finish quickly. Dodging a club swing Gwen pulled up behind him and landed a strong kick to the center of his back forcing the kid to fall to his knees.

While he was struggling to get back up Gwen gave him a swift kick to the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Moving so she was back in front of him Gwen knelt down and pulled the hood down from his face.

It was just some kid, 17 or 18 with pointed features and swallow skin. His hair was spiked up and each one of the tips had a frosted look about them. Gwen gave a small laugh as she realized how young the kid was.

"Don't laugh at me!" The kid snarled landing a headbutt on Gwen. She pulled back in shock, her forehead throbbing.

Acting on impulse she backhanded him with her right fire hand creating a round shaped burn on the right side of his face. The kid fell to his side and curled up into a pathetic ball.

The police cruisers were getting close; the sirens were growing louder and louder.

Gwen sighed and grabbed the kid by his hands and knees half dragging him over to the fire escape. She carried him down to one of the lower levels of the metal contraption where he could easily be spotted by the police. Dropping the kid down she hiked her way back up the escape just as the police cruisers pulled up.

She watched from her usual perch on the ledge of the building as the police officers came to inspect her handiwork. Gwen smiled at how easy it was to take him down, she really was improving.

She left her perch with a grin, making her way over to the roof door. There was no more need to watch over the apartment anymore, no one would be coming to this area tonight with all of the police officers around.

Giving one last look at the city before Gwen turned into the dark building she gave a content grin.

"Goodnight Gotham."

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Please review! You hate it? Please review! I love feedback and I hope you think my character is as cool as I think she is!**

**Definition time**

**Aintin: Aunt**

**Ma mhuirnín: My Darling**

**Máthair mhór: Grandmother**

**Tine agus oighear: Fire and Ice**

**Don't hound me if my translation is not 100% perfect I'm using google translate and I know nothing about Irish! But if I use a word incorrectly feel free to correct me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now to focus on the main man himself Damien Wayne!**

"Damien."

Damien Wayne looked away from the florescent screen of the giant Batcave computer to see a haggard looking Alfred standing next to the Batcave entrance.

"Master Bruce has requested your presence." The butler sighed, "It's time."

Damien looked down at his gloved hands resting on the edge of the computer keyboard. With the last few sleepless nights weighing down on his shoulders everything was beginning to feel like a dream. He had envisioned this moment multiple times in his head and now it actually was happening.

Damien remembered the joy he felt when he discovered his father's destroyed body among the black hand's helicopter wreckage. Bringing him home to Alfred and believing that Bruce could survive his extensive injuries.

But Bruce's biological clock was ticking and with only a few days left to live Bruce had made sure everything was set up so Damien could take over the family business. Everything from forged birth certificates to Damien being introduced to the board of directors at Wayne enterprises and paperwork, lots of paperwork.

And now Bruce was on his last moments and Damien was holed up in the Batcave, _Like a dedicated son _he thought to himself bitterly.

Letting out a deep breath Damien pushed away from the computer and turned to follow Alfred out of the cave and into the manor. He passed by the Bat family's set of uniforms and his eyes drifted over the Batman and Robin costumes placed side by side in the glass closets. Reaching out to touch the cool glass for a moment his mind flashed back to when he was a child and met his father for the first time. Forcing down an amused smile Damien left the Batcave.

Damien followed Alfred into the Master bedroom of the Wayne Manor where a frail looking Bruce was lying in the large bed attached to several different pieces of medical equipment. Tubes and IV's were the only thing keeping the dark knight alive now that his will to live was gone. Damien forced back the tears that were welling up and forcing his throat shut.

Dick was already there, standing to Bruce's left, holding his hand between his. Damien examined him for a second. He was still in his Nightwing uniform and had deep bags forming under his eyes and was hunched over so much that his head almost touched Bruce's hand.

Alfred walked around the bed to stand next to Dick and place his hand on the man's shoulder to comfort him. Damien looked away from the pair and focuses on his father's face.

Barely in his 40's his father was already dying. His hair had just begun to develop silver streaks along his temples and his face looked peaceful as he laid with his eyes closed.

Moving to claim his father's free hand Damien watched as his father's blue eyes opened and settle on his equally as blue eyes.

Bruce shifted himself painfully so he could view the rest of the bedside manor around him. in a bleak tone he chuckled, "And I thought I was depressing,"

The comment only seemed to darken the mood though. Damiean could see Dick tighten his hold on Bruce's hand, the veins on his forearm bulging, willing himself not to cry.

Bruce turned look at Alfred.

"Thank you my old friend," he said with a strained smile on his face.

Bruce pulled his head back to Damien and locked eyes with him. Damien felt a shiver run down his spine as he imagined this really being the end.

"Damiean," Bruce wheezed, "You know what you need to do to help Gotham now that I no longer can."

"But you wont die!" Damien insisted, "You've survived worse, besides you only need to hold on long enough for me to find another Lazurus pit."

"Not this time kid," he smiled weakly, "My time is up. But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything;" Damien replied almost desperately.

Bruce furrowed his brow and looked intently at Damien.

"I want you to promise me that you wont kill anyone anymore. No matter if they are the lowest scum to ever walk the earth you wont pass the judgment to kill them."

Damien's eyes widened as he listened "But Bruce-!"

"Damien," Bruce stopped him, "Compassion is what separates us from those we fight against. Promise me."

Damien held his father's gaze intently as he let out another breath of air through his nose, giving up he replied "I promise father."

A strange look passed over Bruce's face as relief swept over his features, he smiled again at Damien and said "No one is more proud of you than I am. Damien Wayne I am proud, and always have been, to call you my son."

Bruce turned his head away from Damien and looked back up at the ceiling with a misty eyed expression on his face, like he was seeing beyond the paint and drywall covering the slanted roof. Slowly he began to recite:

"If people bring so much courage to this world, the world has to kill them to break them, so of course it kills them. The world breaks every one and afterward many are strong at the broken places. But those that will not break it kills. It kills the very good and the very gentle and the very brave impartially."

Reciting the last line Bruce closed his eyes for the last time. Damien watched in pain as his father's heartbeat grew fainter and fainter until there was no pulse at all. The medical equipment keeping Bruce alive began to beep wildly drawing attention to the exact moment of passing for the Dark Knight.

Neither Damien, Alfred or Dick made any move to disrupt the continuous noise of the machines distress. To shocked at the passing of their friend, father, and mentor to dispel the moment.

After about five minutes Alfred finally moved to unplug the expensive equipment and led Dick out of the room who was now full-fledged sobbing into his hands. Alfred made no attempt though to pull Damien from his father's side and left him alone in the master bedroom of Wayne manor.

Damien never felt so alone in his live than at that moment clenching the cold hand of his father.

* * *

**Yup, I just killed Batman. I'm not entirely sure if I gave him poetic justice but his death was necessary. Thoughts so far?**


End file.
